Buffy im Bann der Dämonen: Seelenlos
by Nathan Croft
Summary: Eine neue Sekte breitet sich in der Stadt aus. Sie sind weder menschlich, noch dämonisch noch sonst was. Buffy muss handeln und mit den Schatten ihrer Vergangenheit kämpfen.
1. Explosiv

BUFFY 

IM BANN DER DÄMONEN

SEELENLOS 

VORWORT:

Das ist meine erste Buffy Fanfiction, die ich ins Internet setze. Ideen und Anfänge hab ich zu Hauf gehabt, aber irgendwie war ich nie zufrieden mit dem geschriebenen. Dafür war es einfach zu schlecht und dafür mag ich Buffy einfach zu sehr. Deswegen fallen auch viele Reviews nicht so gut aus, die ich in dieses Genre geschrieben hab.

Aber kommen wir zu dem Offiziellen. Die Figuren gehören leider nicht mir...schnief...und ich will auch kein Geld damit verdienen. Ich will einfach nur Buffy in meinem Herzen und dem Herzen vieler Fans weiterleben lassen...rein bildlich gesehen, denn am Ende von Season 7 lebt sie ja...

Figuren die ich selbst hineinsetze gehören dann mir...aber ich weiß noch nicht wie viele es werden, da dieses Vorwort vor der Story entstand.

HANDLUNG:

Nach ihrem Tod vor einem halben Jahr und ihrer Wiedergeburt fühlt sich Buffy nicht mehr wohl. Ihre Freunde wissen keinen Rat, aber was sollen sie auch schon tun, wenn sie unglücklich ist. Doch mit der Zeit fand sie sich damit ab und begann wieder zu leben und sogar zu arbeiten. Doch der Besuch ihres Exfreundes mit einer neuen an seiner Seite verpasste Buffy einen Stich.

Nach seinem erneuten Abgang ist Buffy einwenig traurig. Zur gleichen Zeit befindet sich eine neue Sekte in der Stadt die weder Mensch, noch Dämon, noch Vampir ist. Was hat es damit auf sich und was ist ihr großes Ziel? Buffy muss handeln und mit den Schatten ihrer Vergangenheit fertig werden.

PROLOG:

Eine kühle Nacht folgte einem tierisch heißen Tag. Es war eben immer so in Südkalifornien. Und dann auch noch so nah an der Hölle. Da stiegen die Temperaturen schon so manchmal. Doch die Nächte waren Kühl und das gefiel nicht nur den Menschen. Vampire und Dämonen aller Art trieben sich in der Stadt herum. Lungerten in Bars herum, tranken Bier, spielten Pool, irrten auf dem Friedhof herum oder überfielen harmlose Menschen.

Obwohl die Bewohner dieser Stadt nicht zu ahnen schienen, was unter ihren Füßen alles brodelte, so hatten sie eine Art Instinkt entwickelt. Nach Einbruch der Nacht fuhren noch kaum Autos auf den Straßen und die Rollladen der Häuser waren geschlossen, so als würden die Menschen nicht einsehen wollen, dass es so was wie das _Böse_ wirklich gab.

Nur ein kleiner Klüngel von Menschen beschäftigte sich mit diesem Thema und ein noch kleinerer Klüngel wehrte sich dagegen. Die anderen vielen dieser Macht zum Opfer und wurden zu Feinden. Zu Feinden der Jägerin.

Sunnydale war ihr Revier. Sie war die Raubkatze und die Vampire, Dämonen, Schwarz Magier und sonstige Abscheulichkeiten waren die Gejagten. Ihre Beute. Und in genau diesem Moment starb einer dieser Gejagten auf dem Restfield Friedhof. Einer von vielen in diesem Kaff, in dem die Sterblichkeitsrate so hoch lag, dass man diese Stadt eigentlich unter Quarantäne stellen sollte. Aber nichts geschah. Die Behörden sahen weg.

Der einzige Versuch von der Regierung sich einzumischen war, als sie unter der UC Sunnydale, dem lokalen Colleg, eine Einrichtung zur Monsterbekämpfung eröffneten. Doch sie machten den Fehler dem Menschen und der Wissenschaft zu trauen. Maggie Walsh hatte alle verraten und auf eigene Faust mit ihren _Spielzeugen_ gearbeitet.

Heraus kam ihr frühzeitiger Tod und ein Auslöser für die vielen Ereignisse die jetzt vonstatten gingen: Adam! Ein weiterer Vertreter der Gattung _Hochexplosiv_ gesellte sich zu dem anderen. Und die Jägerin war noch lange nicht fertig.

„Das macht Spaß.", meinte sie: „Aber jemand sollte das nächste Mal ein Warnschild aufstellen: Hier bitte nicht reinpieksen. Hochexplosiv.", sie hustete und klopfte sich die Klamotten von der Asche ab, die sich auf ihrem ganzen Körper verteilt hatte. Doch ein weiterer Vampir störte sie dabei, sich zu reinigen. In einer Hechtrolle kam er über die Gräber gesprungen und griff sofort an. Mit der rechten hielt Buffy Summers, amtierende, eigentlich (zwei mal) verstorbene Jägerin, den Hieb ab und verpasste ihm einen Tritt in den Magen. Dann sprang sie in die Höhe und hämmerte ihre Faust von oben mit voller Wucht gegen den Schädel ihres Feindes, der daraufhin zu Boden ging.

Einen kurzen pieks später war auch er Asche. Erstaunt verzog Buffy das Gesicht: „Was? Keine mächtigen Explosionen? Du gefällst mir! Ehrlich!"

Dann sah sie sich um. Doch die Grabsteine blieben still. Alle weg. Und sie fand, dass reichte für heute. Drei Vampire auf dem Friedhof, zwei vor Willys Bar die sich nicht an die Regeln halten wollten, ein Dämon auf dem Campus. Es war genug. Außerdem war sie nicht die einzige, die hier Streife schob.

Wahrscheinlich war Spike gerade unterwegs. Seit er diesen Chip hatte, war das Töten von Kollegen sein einziges Hobby. Wenn man mal davon absah, dass er auch noch gerne der Jägerin nachstellte. Das Buffy ihn nicht killte war eigentlich selbst für sie erstaunlich. Aber, egal ob sie es leugnete oder nicht, sie mochte ihn, irgendwie!

Aber warum nur? Er war nach Sunnydale gekommen als Feind, hatte sie bedroht, ihre Mom, ihre Freunde, hatte sich nie an die Regeln gehalten, hielt nichts vom Klischee und war dann plötzlich wie besessen von der Jägerin. Ihr! Und sie musste immer wieder eingestehen, dass sie ihn auch irgendwie anziehend fand. Möglicherweise erklärte das auch, die _Bett_beziehung die sie geführt hatten.

Sie wollte nicht daran denken. Außerdem wartete Dawn auf ihr essen. Der blöde neue Job war es schuld, dass ihre Tochter..."Schwester!", murmelte sie zu sich selbst. Seit ihre Mom verstorben war, lebten Dawn und Buffy alleine und sie hatte das Sorgerecht. So kam Dawn ihr schon eher wie eine Tochter und weniger wie eine Schwester vor. Und sie nervte nicht mehr so, wie am Anfang. Oder die ganzen, nicht vorhandenen, Kinderjahre hindurch. Buffy wusste, dass ihre Schwester nicht wirklich ihre war, sie wusste auch, dass die Erinnerungen aus Kindertagen nicht wirklich waren.

Und doch, wenn sie daran dachte, dann waren sie es. Echte Erinnerungen. Der einzige Strohhalm, der sie noch an ihre Vergangenheit band.

Doch sie wollte jetzt nicht über gewesenes philosophieren. Das Leben lag vor ihr und Dawn wartete immer noch. Also setzte sie ihren Weg fort. Sie nahm den Weg, den sie auch genommen hatte, als sie damals mit Sam nach dem Doc gesucht hatte. Das war erst gestern gewesen. Und schon kam es ihr vor, als wären Jahre vergangen.

Sie hielt plötzlich inne, weil ein komisches Gefühl sich in der Magengegend breit machte. Das war die Gegend die sich meldete, wenn Monster oder Vampire in der Nähe waren, oder wenn sie einfach Verdauungsprobleme hatte. Doch das fühlte sich nicht nach Verdauung an. Irgendwas war hier. Sie konnte aber noch nicht abschätzen, ob es Freund oder Feind war. Sie blickte zu der Friedhofsmauer hin. Das Gefühl kam näher, immer näher. Sie spannte ihre Muskeln an, bereit sich auf alles zu stürzen was hinter dem Gebüsch, dass die Sicht auf die Straße verbarg, hervorspringen würde.

Doch da kam nichts. Jedenfalls nichts bedrohliches. Ein Pärchen ging, Händchenhaltend durch die Nacht. Und wie sie so an ihr vorbeischritten, schwand auch das Gefühl der Gefahr. Bis es vollkommen erstarb.

Seltsam! Fand die Jägerin.

PROLOG ENDE:


	2. Alte Bekannte

KAPITEL EINS

Als am nächsten Morgen der Wecker klingelte, so gegen kurz nach sieben, lag Buffy bereits wach in ihrem Bett. Sie hatte die halbe Nacht nicht schlafen können. Woran das lag, dass wusste sie nicht. Vielleicht an Spike der bis kurz vor Sonnenaufgang unten auf dem Gehsteig gestanden hatte. Sie hatte ihn spüren können. Seine Blicke, wie sie sich zu ihr hinauf ins Zimmer gerichtet hatten.

Aber sie war nicht aufgestanden, um nachzusehen. Sie wollte nicht schwach werden. Sie sollte ihm sowieso aus dem Weg gehen. Das war besser für alle. Und vor allem besser für Leute, die es nicht mitbekommen sollten. Nur Tara wusste davon und auch nur, weil Buffy mit ihr darüber geredet hatte.

Sie hatte das erste Mal richtig mit Tara geredet und jetzt war Tara fort. Sie und Willow hatten sich zerstritten. Wegen der Magie. Aber Buffy war auch der Ansicht, dass Willow zu viel Magie benutzte. Sie hatte sogar Dawn in Gefahr gebracht und viele andere hätte aus auch treffen können. Doch Buffy wollte ihr verzeihen, denn Willow bemühte sich wirklich. Schon komisch, dass der sich erst bemühte, wenn etwas verloren ging und man bemerkte wie sehr man es zu schätzen gewusst haben sollte.

So war es auch bei Will und Tara. Aber die beiden kamen sich wieder näher. Anfangs, als damals Willow auf dem Colleg von Oz verlassen worden war, hatte sie, Buffy, es einwenig seltsam empfunden, dass Tara und Willow zusammen waren. Aber mit der Zeit war es ein solider Anblick und Buffy fand es auch nicht weiter schlimm. Doch Dawn war total davon begeistert und das war nicht gut. Sie hatte nichts dagegen, dass Willow lesbisch war, doch Dawn war eben einfach zu jung und ihre Schwester.

Buffy wollte das nicht.

Unten konnte sie die anderen herumwuseln hören. Das Radio spielte leise einen Song, den Buffy noch aus High School Zeiten kannte. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte die Geräusche auszublenden. Sie wollte noch nicht aufstehen. Und es gelang ihr.

Als sie das nächste Mal erwachte, war es bereits kurz nach elf. Das Geklirre von Geschirr und das Radio hatten aufgehört und es war still. Bis auf das penetrante Klingeln an der Haustür. Langsam erhob sich die Jägerin und ging ohne sich anzuziehen hinab in den Flur. Sie trug noch ihren String und das rosa Unterhemd, in dem sie geschlafen hatte. Dann öffnete sie die Tür.

Doch da war niemand. Wahrscheinlich war der Jemand wieder gegangen, als er bemerkt hatte, dass hier niemand war. Buffy schleppte sich die Stufen wieder hinauf und ins Bad, wo sie erst mal eine ordentliche Dusche nahm. Sie genoss das belebende Gefühl von heißem Wasser auf ihrer kühlen Haut. Als sie fertig war, wickelte sie sich in ein Frottehandtuch und ging zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer, wo sie sich komplett anzog. Sie wählte ein blaues T-Shirt, eine schwarze Hose und dazu passende Schuhe.

Dann vernahm sie das Geräusch eines aufbrausenden Motors. Erschrocken fuhr sie herum. Das kam aus ihrem Garten. So schnell es ging, ohne zu rennen ging sie die Stufen hinab und drehte dann nach links durchs Esszimmer in die Küche. Und von dort durch die Hintertür hinaus in den Garten. Der Anblick der sich ihr bot war irgendwie erstaunlich. Xander mit dem Rasenmäher ihrer Mutter, den er aus dem kleinen Geräteschuppen genommen hatte. Als er seine Freundin erblickte, winkte er ihr zu und löschte den Motor.

„Was machst du da?", wollte Buffy wissen, wobei eine steile Falte auf ihrer Stirn erschien. „Rasen mähen, wonach sieht es denn aus?", wollte er belustigt wissen: „Einer Invasion von Rasenmähern?", er lachte kurz auf, verstummte aber, als ihm klar wurde welchen Schwachsinn er gerade geredet hatte.

„Ich meinte eher warum du das tust?", erwiderte Buffy und kniff die Augen zusammen, da die Sonne hell von oben auf sie herab schien. „Du hast mich darum gebeten, schon vergessen?", erinnerte sie Xander. Und sie musste ihm Recht geben. Vor einigen Tagen hatte sie gefragt, ob er nicht Zeit hatte für sie. „Dann hast du vorhin an der Tür geklingelt?", die Frage war eher rhetorisch, denn die Antwort kannte sie schon. Xander nickte kurz: „Und da mir weder vorne noch hinten einer aufgemacht hatte. Hab ich mich eben selbst bedient."

„Na dann.", Buffy klopfte ihm aufbauend auf die Schulter: „Ich geh wieder rein. Wenn du fertig bist, kannst du auf einen Kaffee reinkommen." Jetzt grinste er wieder wie ein Schuljunge und machte sich voller Eifer an seinen Job. Während Buffy sich abwand und wieder ins Haus ging. Sie würde heute zur Magic Box gehen und dort von ihrem seltsamen Gefühl gestern erzählen. Dann überlegte sie noch, was zu tun war. Die Müllabfuhr war erst vor kurzem da gewesen. Dawns Schule hatte keine Tadel oder ähnliches verschickt und kein Treffen gefordert. Die Frau von dem Jugendamt hatte sich nicht wieder gemeldet.

Es sah alles so aus, als hätte sich Buffy Summers einen freien Tag ergattert. Über den Gedanken musste sie lächeln. Auch wenn es in ihrem Leben nicht viel zu lächeln gab. Es war okay, aber eben nicht überragend. Anderen ging es um einiges besser. Und das schon immer, nicht erst seit ihre Freunde sie aus dem Himmel gerissen hatten.

Sie musste an Spikes Worte denken, die er im Song geträllert hatte: „_Den Schmerz, den du fühlst kannst du nur durch leben heilen._" Das war schon eine äußerst seltsame Erfahrung gewesen. Zu singen und zu tanzen. Und obwohl der Bann sich bereits gelegt hatte, so hatte sie noch immer manchmal das Verlangen einfach loszusingen. Das tat sie sogar manchmal.

Jedenfalls leise und auch nur, wenn sie auf den Friedhöfen war, denn die einzigen Zeugen lebten eh nicht sonderlich lang.

Wenn sich in ihrem Leben alles normalisierte, vielleicht würde sie Spike oder Xander erneut den Dämon rufen lassen, denn irgendwie hatte ihr das gefallen. Es war erleichternd gewesen, sich den Frust von der Seele zu singen. Aber zuerst sollte sie ihr Leben wieder in Ordnung bringen. Und sich vielleicht einen besseren Job suchen. Aber was konnte sie schon außer Vampire jagen? Das Colleg wollte sie nicht mehr! Sie hatte keine fertige Ausbildung! Da war der Doublemeat Palace sogar schon wirklich ein toller Job.

Es hätte sie auch noch schlimmer treffen können. Zum Beispiel Lehrerin oder Toilettenputze. Nichts gegen die beiden Jobs. Aber Buffy war nicht so ein Fan von Unterricht und von Toiletten sowieso nicht.

Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich, lies sie aber so, dass man sie von außen öffnen konnte. Dann sah sie sich in der Küche um. Der Berg an Tellern stieg auch immer weiter, seit niemand mehr da war, der ihn entfernte. Okay, Willow manchmal, aber sie war im Moment ja auch nicht zu Hause. Also machte Buffy sich an die Arbeit. Doch bevor sie loslegte, fiel ihr Blick auf einen Zettel auf dem Tisch.

Willows Handschrift.

_Hi Süße  
Ich bin am Colleg. Du weißt schon , der Ort mit den vielen Büchern und den spuckenden Lamaprofessoren. Die Vorlesungen dauern so bis kurz nach vier, danach bin ich in der Magic Box und sehe Anya einwenig auf die Finger. Dawn ist in der Schule, wo auch sonst... Danach kommt sie auch in den Zauberladen. Erschreck nicht, Xander kommt noch vorbei (falls du es vergessen hattest)...  
Kuss  
Willow_

Buffy schmunzelte und war gleichzeitig einwenig traurig. Immerhin konnte sie nicht mehr zum Colleg und dabei hatte sie sich gerade angefangen darin wohl zu fühlen. In der Rolle der Studentin. Es hatte sogar Spaß gemacht mit Willow nach den Vorlesungen zu diskutieren. Einfach toll, war alles was ihr einfiel. Aber jetzt war die Zeit vorbei. Und würde Willow nicht bei ihr wohnen, dann würden sie sich wahrscheinlich kaum noch sehen.

Sie entfernte sich leider von ihren Freunden. Auch wenn jetzt bald bei Anyas und Xanders Hochzeit in einer Woche alle wieder beisammen waren. Doch jeder hatte sein eigenes Leben und das musste nun mal bestanden werden. Deswegen war es auch schade, dass Buffys Leben sich nur noch in Gefahrensituationen mit ihren Freunden überschnitt.

Und auch nur, weil sie als Anlaufstelle die Magic Box hatten. Sie warf den gelesenen Zettel in die Papiertonne und begann damit die dreckigen Teller und das Besteck zu waschen. So konnte sie sich beschäftigen, solange Xander ihren Garten auf Vordermann brachte. Dafür war sie ihm sehr dankbar. Denn sie konnte es zwar selbst machen, aber irgendwie fühlte sie sich überhaupt nicht motiviert dazu. Und dabei hatte Buffys Mom doch so viel Mühe in den Garten gelegt. Deswegen wollte sie ihn auch nicht verkommen lassen. Ein letztes Andenken an ihre Mom. Trauer stieg in ihr auf, die sie aber schnell wieder runterkämpfte. Sie wollte nicht mehr traurig sein. Nachdem der Abwasch erledigt war, öffnete sich auch kurz danach die Tür und Xander kam rein: „Hey. Ich konnte die Sache mit dem Kaffee nicht abschlagen.", er setzte sich an den Küchentisch und blickte seine Freundin erwartungsvoll an.

„Sicher. Aber vorher muss ich dann den Kaffee erst mal machen.", sie begann damit Kaffeefilter und Kaffeepulver herauszukramen. „Also wirklich Buffy. Ich dachte du hättest alles schon fertig. Hast du etwa bei dem Hausfrauenkurs am Colleg nicht teilgenommen?", fragte Xander vollkommen trocken. Die Jägerin blickte ihn geschockt an: „Wie? So was gab es da?", bis ihr plötzlich klar wurde, dass sie mit Xander sprach. So hundertprozentig Ernst durfte man nichts nehmen, außer es ging um Standpauken und die hatte er Buffy zu genüge gehalten. Hauptsächlich wegen Angel. Und eine wegen Riley. Doch diese hatte er gehalten, um sie zur Vernunft zu bringen ihn zu halten. Er hatte Riley leiden können.

Eigentlich hatte das jeder. Und doch war er jetzt fort. Doch ob er das richtige für sie gewesen wäre? Sam und ihm ging es sicher besser. Denn Buffy wurde immer stärker und Riley war einfach ein Mensch. Er würde nicht mit ihr mithalten können. Und das hatte ihn doch gestört, auch wenn er es niemals zugegeben hatte. Schade, denn Buffy hatte ihn geliebt. Sie hatte ihn Bedingungslos geliebt und doch war er weg.

Genauso wie Angel! Sie hatte kein besonders gutes Händchen für Männer, da fragte sie sich manchmal ob Willow nicht den besseren Weg gewählt hatte. Sie schmunzelte und wartete, bis der Kaffee durchgelaufen war, dann schenkte sie Xander eine Tasse ein und reichte sie ihm: „Hier für den Herren." „Danke.", er griff nach der Tasse und nippte daran, während Buffy sich zu ihm hinbeugte: „Und gibt es irgendwas neues im Leben des Xander Harris?" „Seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben? Quasi gestern?", er überlegte: „Nö. Aber die Verwandten bringen mich noch um.

Die spinnen total und Anyas Dämonen Freunde legen sich die ganze Zeit mit denen an.", er nippte noch mal an der Tasse: „Echt. Es ist schon gut, dass meine Verwandten alle entweder so besoffen sind, dass sie nicht realisieren wen sie vor sich haben, oder einfach nur so beschränkt sind...oder beides!" Buffy lächelte: „Du hast es echt nicht leicht mein Großer. Aber ich wette es wird eine schöne Hochzeit." „Ich auch. Und danach fliegen Anya und ich erst mal weg. Und wer weiß, vielleicht kommen wir ja nicht wieder.", er grinste ironisch. „Wer weiß.", meinte Buffy nachdenklich und ging zum Kühlschrank, öffnete diesen und fand immer noch gähnende Leere. Sie sollte echt wieder einkaufen gehen. Xander trank seinen Kaffee aus, während sie noch einwenig über Gott und die Welt redeten. Sie taten es nicht wirklich, aber ihre Gespräche waren total oberflächlich und von ihrer Freundschaft sah man kaum was. Schließlich stand Xander auf, umarmte Buffy zum Abschied und ging: „Anya wartet in der Magic Box.", er zuckte mit den Schultern, als wolle er sich entschuldigen. „Dann sehen wir uns ja noch.", erwiderte Buffy und geleitete ihn zur Eingangstür: „Bis später.", sie schloss die Tür und blickte sich in dem leeren Haus um. Langeweile! Leere! Routine!

Diese drei Worte beschrieben Buffys Leben nur zu genau. Sie wollte wieder etwas neues unternehmen. Also griff sie nach dem Haustürschlüssel ging hinaus, nicht ohne einen Pflock vorher in ihrer Jeansjacke, die sie sich übergezogen hatte, verschwinden zu lassen. Sie konnte Xanders Wagen vom Revello Drive biegen sehen, dann war er bereits verschwunden. Sie blickte zu ihrem eigenen Wagen, dem SUV ihrer Mutter. Doch sie entschied sich dagegen. Der Tag war viel zu schön, um nicht zu Fuß zu gehen. Außerdem wollte sie ja Zeit totschlagen gehen. Also wählte sie den Weg zur Sunnydale Mall, obwohl dieses etwas außerhalb der Stadt lag. Sie brauchte eine volle halbe Stunde und einige zerquetschte Minuten um das große Gebäude zu erreichen. Aber sie schaffte es und sie war auch keineswegs erschöpft.

Sie betrat das Gebäude und suchte sich einen der Supermärkte in diesem Gebäude aus und blickte in ihr Portmonee. Auch dort herrschte gähnende Leere. Sie hatte nur zehn Dollar in ihm. Und auf ihrem Konto besaß sie auch nicht besonders viel. Der Job im Doublemeat war eben nicht besonders Gewinnbringend. Es reichte gerade aus, um das Haus auf dem neusten Stand zu bringen (das meiste machte Xander) und die Rechnungen für Storm, Gas, Wasser, Telefon und ähnliches zu zahlen. Desinteressiert schlenderte sie durch die von Regalen gesäumten Gänge und blickte auf die verschiedenen Lebensmittel, packte einiges in einen Korb ein. „Summers? Buffy Summers?", erschrocken blickte die angesprochene auf. Zuerst realisierte sie nicht wirklich, wen sie da vor sich hatte. Doch dann viel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen: „Cordelia?" Sie war wie versteinert.

Was zur Hölle tat Cordelia hier. War sie nicht bei Angel in L.A? Und das wichtigste: „Seit wann kaufst du ein?" Sie wollte sich auf die Zunge beißen, dass sie das laut gesagt hatte. „Seit einiger Zeit. Seit es mit meiner Schauspielkarriere nicht so gut geklappt hat.", erklärte die ehemalige Queen der High School. Sie hatte sich stark verändert. „Nicht so gut?", Buffy zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Na gut, sagen wir: Gar nicht.", erwiderte Cordelia und sah sich in den Regalen nach etwas um, was sie in ihre Tüte stopfen konnte. „Aber was tust du hier?", wollte Buffy von ihr wissen. „Ich? Ach so...stimmt ja, dass ist Sunnydale. Hab ich irgendwie verdrängt.", sie atmete einmal tief durch und erklärte dann: „Angel hat von einer Gefahr die ganz Sunnydale infiltrieren wird gesprochen und Wes, Fred und mich geschickt, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen."

„Er weiß doch sicher, dass wir hier alles unter Kontrolle haben, oder?", sie wusste nicht, warum sie so patzig antwortete. Aber sie hatte es einfach satt, dass Angel sie immer bemutterte. Hallo, sie war gestorben und aufgehalten hatte es sie trotzdem nicht. „Sicher, sicher. Er zweifelt nicht an eurem können, denk ich.", Cordy zuckte mit den Schultern: „Jedenfalls sind wir jetzt hier und ich kaufe für die anderen ein." „Gut.", Buffy setzte sich in Bewegung. Doch Cordelias Nächste Worte ließen sie stocken: „Er meint, dass er dich vermisst, Buffy." Sie schluckte einen schweren Kloß runter.

Hatte er die ganze Zeit gewartet? Während sie sich mit Männern vergnügt hatte? Hatte er niemanden neues? Niemanden vampirisches? „Und er will Unterstützung holen, dann kommt er her.", fuhr Cordy fort. Buffy drehte sich zu ihr um, lächelte: „Okay.", Cordy drehte sich weg, um ihren Weg fortzusetzen, doch jetzt war Buffy an der Reihe sie aufzuhalten: „Kennst du den alten Zauberladen in der Innenstadt?", Cordelia nickte: „Wenn du willst, komm dahin.

Er gehört jetzt uns." Dann drehte sie Cordelia den Rücken zu und setzte ihren Einkauf fort, bezahlte mit der EC Karte und verließ die Mall. Vielleicht war die Gefahr, vor der Angel sprach dieselbe, die auch Buffy gestern gespürt hatte. Sie mussten schnell mehr herausfinden. Und außerdem sollten die anderen vielleicht erfahren, wer in der Stadt ist. Ihr Schritt wurde immer schneller. Sie hatte es plötzlich ganz eilig zu den anderen zu gehen.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	3. Verschwunden

KAPITEL ZWEI

Anya blickte auf, als das Glöckchen über der Tür leise klingelte. Ein Kunde?

Heute hatte sie noch nicht so viele Kunden gehabt und das war schade. Wo sollte sie sonst das Geld her nehmen? Seit Giles weg war ging es dem Laden nicht besonders. Er hielt sich, sogar besser als manche anderen Privatunternehmen, was wahrscheinlich am Höllenschlund lag, aber der Profit war bei weitem nicht so hoch wie vor einem Jahr, als der Laden noch neu gewesen war. Mittlerweile kamen nur noch echte Profis oder Leute, die ihren Verwandten ein Geschenk kaufen _mussten_ aber keine große Lust hatten. Sie kauften dann Amulette und ähnliches.

Aber die Profis waren meist nicht besser. Sie kauften Sachen und eine Woche später erzählte Buffy dann, dass sie ein Kerl mit genau dem gleichen Zauber überfallen hat, wie der Typ von vor einer Woche, der ihn hier gekauft hatte. Das war auch der Höllenschlund schuld. Aber sie wollte ihn nicht verfluchen, denn immerhin florierten deswegen die Zauberläden und die Jägerin langweilte sich nie. Was wollte man mehr?

Die Person, die herein kam war Anya fremd. „Oh Klasse.", murmelte sie leise und rieb sich erwartungsvoll die Hände. Sie blickte auf ihre Uhr. Kurz nach zwölf: Erster Kunde! Die junge Frau, die jetzt vorne stand und sich umsah, hatte braunes, gewelltes Haar und trug ein gelbes T-Shirt und einen braunen Rock. Kunden waren schon was tolles, da war es egal was sie trugen. Anya rief sich auch in Erinnerung, was Xander und die anderen ihr beigebracht hatten. Immer nett und höflich sein, niemals zu viel Rückgeld geben und das wichtigste: Der Kunde war König.

Anya schritt hinterm Tresen hervor und ging auf die junge Frau zu, die einige der Amulette in ihren Fingern hielt und sie ansah. „Kann ich ihnen behilflich sein?", wollte die Verkäuferin fröhlich wissen. Sie war voll in ihrer Rolle. Die junge Frau lächelte verlegen: „Ja. Ich bräuchte einige Bücher." „Bücher haben wir dahinten.", sie weiß auf den Ständer unter der Privatgalerie von Giles.

Die Frau nickte dankbar und schritt zu den Büchern hin. Anya ließ sie alleine. Kunden mochten es nicht, wenn man ihnen auf Schritt und Tritt folgte, sie fühlten sich dann ungewollt und hatten auch nicht den Wunsch etwas zu kaufen. Das war nicht gut, denn dann fehlte Geld.

Also strich sie stattdessen ihre Bluse glatt und blickte zu Tara, die in dem Moment die Stufen von der Galerie hinabging.

Sie war immer dann hier, wenn Willow und die anderen gerade unterwegs waren. Sie schien sich noch immer nicht mit ihrer Freundin vertragen zu haben. Tara grüßte die junge Frau freundlich und ging dann zu Anya hin: „Ein Kunde, erstaunlich.", sie lächelte. Die Ex Dämonin lächelte sanft und nickte, dann ging sie zurück hinter den Tresen und machte sich daran die Zeitschriften über Hochzeit zu wälzen. Bald war es so weit. Noch sieben Tage, dann waren sie und Xander endlich verheiratet. Und die Verwandten würden auch endlich verschwinden. Sie mochte sie...manchmal, aber im Moment nervten sie eigentlich nur. Es waren einfach zu viele, die sich kein Hotel leisten konnten, weil sie Arbeitslos waren (Xanders Verwandte) oder weil sie einfach so hässlich waren (Anyas Freunde). Doch einige von ihnen hatten lange und anstrengende Reisen durch die Dimensionen unternommen, nur um Anyanka beizustehen.

Viele waren aber auch einfach wegen dem Gratisessen gekommen. Wie diese Familie von Grotog Dämonen. Tierisch hässlich, einwenig stinkig und vor allem darauf aus Menschenfleisch zu kosten. Dummerweise hatten sie es nicht ausgehalten und waren Nachts durch Sunnydale gezogen. Daraufhin hatte Buffy sie erwischt und puff...schon hatte Anya vier Plätze weniger auf ihrer Seite der Gäste.

Dabei hatte Anya alle vorher ausdrücklich gewarnt, sie sollen, wenn sie schon rausgehen, niemanden anfallen und vor allem irgendeinen Beweis dabei haben, dass sie nur wegen der Hochzeit und nicht wegen dem Höllenschlund gekommen waren. Wo sie wieder beim Höllenschlund war. Doch bevor sie den Gedanken weiter verfolgen konnte, kam die junge Frau mit zwei Büchern in der Hand zu ihr. Anya nahm sie entgegen und besah sich unauffällig die Einbände. _Kulte, Sekten und Religionen _und _Rituale zur Seelenleerung_. Beide Bände waren nicht sonderbar interessant, aber die Frau schien es eilig zu haben. Also kassierte sie das Geld, was nebenbei bemerkt unverschämt wenig war für zwei Bücher, packte alles in eine Tüte, gab sie der Frau und meinte: „Schönen Tag noch."

„Danke gleichfalls.", erwiderte diese, nahm die Tüte und ging. Tara lächelte sie noch einmal an, dann klingelte das Glöckchen ein weiteres Mal und der Laden war still. Bis auf das plötzliche _Klirr_. „Oh.", entfuhr es Tara.

Im nächsten Moment war Anya bereits bei ihr, um den Schaden zu begutachten. Tara hatte beim herausnehmen einer Salbe eine Flasche umgeschmissen, die nun auf dem Boden zersprungen war. „Das ist Dämonenurin, den bekomm ich nie wieder aus dem Boden heraus." „Tut mir Leid.", entfuhr es Tara kleinlaut. „Ach.", winkte Anya ab, was eher wie deine Entschuldigungen jucken mich nicht wirken sollten: „Hol mir lieber Krauses Lehrbuch." Die Hexe nickte kurz, stand auf und stürmte zum Buchständer, wühlte dort einwenig herum und kam mit einem Buch zurück.

„Danke.", Anya nahm es entgegen und öffnete kurze Zeit später die richtige Salbe. „Ein Verschwindungszauber?", wunderte sich Tara: „Das kann schief gehen."

„Hey, ich bin immerhin Rachedämonin gewesen. Dann schaff ich das auch.", zischte Anya, wütend über das Missgeschick, dass Tara wiederfahren war. Sie konzentrierte sich und murmelte leise die lateinischen Silben, dabei schloss sie die Augen, während Tara sich erhob und tiefer in den Laden hineinging.

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete war die Flüssigkeit und die Scherben verschwunden. Sie lächelte und schlug das Buch zu. Erschrocken blickte sie aber ihre Hände an, als diese aufeinander schlugen und keine Buchseiten. Das Buch war verschwunden. „Ups.", entfuhr es Anya. Sie hoffte, dass keine weiteren Konsequenzen aus diesem Zauber hervorgehen würden.

Buffy betrat eine dreiviertel Stunde später den Zauberladen. Das Glöckchen über der Tür kündete ihre Ankunft an. Im Laden selbst herrschte Stille. Anya saß am Tisch und lass. Tara wühlte hinten in den Regalen, auf der Suche nach irgendwas. „Hey.", grüßte Buffy die beiden Frauen und stellte die Tüte mit den Lebensmitteln auf einem der Stühle ab, streifte ihre Jacke ab und hing diese über denselben Stuhl: „Was gibt's neues?"

„Hm.", war alles, was Anya erwiderte. Sie war total vertieft in ihre Lektüre, die sich übrigens als Zauberbuch entpuppte. Schließlich gab Tara die Antwort: „Nichts!", dabei wirkte sie allerdings einwenig verwirrt: „Und ich denke, ich gehe jetzt. Tschüss." Kurze Zeit später war das verklingende Glöckchen alles, was von ihrer Anwesenheit zeugte.

„Das war ja seltsam.", die Jägerin zuckte mit den Schultern und sah sich in dem Laden um: „Sieht leer aus." „Wir haben auch geschlossen.", erklärte die Ladenbesitzerin abwesend. Buffy hob fragend beide Augenbrauen, beließ es aber dabei: „Xander ist nicht hier?" „Doch. Hinten im Trainingsraum. Er repariert gerade einiges.", erstaunlich wie Anya gleichzeitig reden und lesen konnte.

Buffy nickte abwesend und sah sich im Laden um. Sie hatte schon kurz bevor sie den Laden erreicht hatte ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend verspürt doch es schien jetzt einwenig stärker zu werden. Und trotz ihrer gründlichen Inspektion kam ihr nichts seltsam vor. Alles war beim alten. Außer...sie blickte hinauf zur Galerie. Vielleicht war da oben irgendwas. Ein Parasit, der wuchs, oder ein Dämon oder einfach nur eine Ratte.

Jedenfalls wollte sie oben nachschauen gehen. Also trat sie zu der Leiter hin und kletterte hinauf.

Auf halber Höhe verfehlte sie eine Sprosse und fiel beinah Kopfüber auf den Tisch, was diesem nicht gut bekommen hätte. Aber dank ihrer Reflexe konnte sie sich oben noch festhalten. Mit dem Fuß suchte sie die nächste Sprosse, doch da war keine. Geschickt sprang sie zu Boden und blickte die Leiter an. Tatsächlich!

In der Mitte fehlte ein Stück. Doch es war bis gerade eben doch noch da gewesen? „Anya. Sieh dir das mal an.", sie deutete hinauf. Die Ex Rachedämonin folgte ihrer Hand und erschrak: „Oh shit.", entfuhr es ihr, dann begann sie wieder (dieses Mal etwas hektischer) in ihrem Buch zu blättern.

„Okay. Vielen Danke für die Antwort.", murmelte Buffy zynisch und blickte noch mal zu der fehlenden Leitersprosse hinauf. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Doch sie wollte sich nicht damit befassen, dass war Sache des Ladenbesitzers, der allerdings im Moment in England verweilte. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Uhr: Kurz nach zwei. Willow würde erst in zwei Stunden hier ankommen, das hieß sie hatte Zeit ihre Kräfte einwenig zu trainieren. Also ging sie nach hinten in die Übungshalle, wo sie auch auf Xander stieß.

„Na du.", grüßte er sie. Sie erwiderte mit einem Lächeln. „Willst wohl wieder auf die arme Strohpuppe einkloppen.", er grinste. „Japp. Hatte ich vor.", dann entschied sie, es Xander schon jetzt zu sagen: „Du wirst nicht glauben wer in der Stadt ist." Xander schwieg. Und sie fuhr fort: „Deine Ex!"

„Cordy!", er wirkte äußerst erstaunt: „Und warum?" Buffy zuckte mit den Schultern: „Sie sprach nicht unbedingt aus dem Nähkästchen." „Cordy?", Xander lachte auf: „Die Queen of Lästernis persönlich?" Buffy nickte: „Sie scheint sich verändert zu haben. Wirkt nicht mehr so Oberflächlich, wenn du verstehst was ich meine."

„Ich war ein Jahr mit ihr zusammen, ich weiß was du meinst.", erwiderte Xander und drehte noch einige Schrauben fest, prüfte dann ob der Schreibtisch hielt. Währenddessen zog Buffy ihre Hose aus und ging zu den Trainingsklamotten, die sie von vor einiger Zeit noch hier liegen hatte und schlüpfte in bequeme Hosen. Dabei störte es sie nicht sonderlich, dass Xander ihre Unterwäsche hätte bewundern können.

Denn er tat es nicht. Er war ein richtiger Gentleman geworden. Und das wollte bei Xander schon was heißen. Die Jägerin begann mit einigen Dehnübungen, um sich dann wie wild auf den Boxsack zu stürzen.

Fast zwei Stunden später hörte sie mit dem Training auf und zog sich wieder um. Vor einer Stunde war Xander wieder aus der Übungshalle verschwunden und sie war mit ihren Sachen alleine geblieben. Sie hatte noch einige neue Moves auf der Matte probiert, hatte Xanders Puppe (anstelle von Spike) bearbeitet und hatte, warum auch nicht, zu Musik getanzt. Das hielt fit und brachte sie ins schwitzen.

Aber als sie wieder fertig angezogen war, ihre Haare zu einem Zopf gebunden hatte und zu den anderen stieß, fühlte sie sich keineswegs fit. Eher ausgelaugt und müde. Was wohl an ihren seltsamen Arbeitszeiten lag. Meistens arbeitete sie Abends. Aber einige Mal musste sie auch Nachts einspringen, obwohl sie eigentlich besseres tun könnte: Zum Beispiel schlafen.

Sie waren alle da. Xander, Willow, Dawn, Anya und Spike. Tara fehlte, aber das war seit einiger Zeit nichts neues mehr.

Tara hatte sich einwenig distanziert. „Hey Buffy.", grüßte Willow ihre Freundin. Buffy schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln und wand sich an Dawn: „Hey. Wie war denn die Schule?" „Wie immer.", als die anderen nicht nickten, wie Dawn erwartete fügte sie hinzu: „Ätzend."

„Ich wusste was sie meint, aber ich bin Opportunist.", fügte Xander schnell hinzu und erntete fragende Blicke: „Hey. Ihr wisst doch noch wie viele Stunden ich während der gesamten High School Zeit in etwa im Unterricht war."

„Zwei?", fragte Anya. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?", wollte Willow von ihr wissen. „Na ja. Ich hab die Unterrichtsstunden gezählt, wo ich ihn gesehen hab.", erklärte die Ex Rachedämonin. Buffy überließ ihre Freunde ihren Spielerein und wand sich kurz an Spike, der sie die ganze Zeit über genauestens beobachtete. Sie blickte ihn einen Moment schweigend an, dann sah sie weg.

„Okay. Der Grund, dass ich euch alle hier versammelt hab ist...", Buffy legte eine künstlerische Pause von wenigen Sekunden ein. „Wir.", in dem Moment schritten drei Gestalten in den Laden. Wieso hatte keiner von ihnen das Glöckchen gehört?

Wesley, Cordelia und Fred kamen in den laden. Die letzte musste Fred sein, da Cordelia sie erwähnt hatte und sie die einzige war, die Buffy fremd war. „Hey. Das ist die Frau von vorhin.", meinte Anya und deutete auf die schüchtern wirkende junge Frau mit der Brille. „Hallo Leute.", grüßte Cordelia die anderen. Willow erhob sich und umarmte ihre ehemalige Freundin kurz.

Cordelia erwiderte diese Geste, wenn auch etwas zögerlich. „Wow. Eine Familienfeier.", murmelte Spike sarkastisch. Wesley blickte ihn geschockt an: „Sind sie nicht William der Blutige?" „Japp.", Spike grinste, erfreut darüber wenigstens bei jemandem noch ein leichtes Panikgefühl auszulösen. Doch Buffy machte ihm das (nur zu gerne) kaputt: „Er ist vollkommen harmlos."

Ihr ehemaliger Wächter schien nicht sonderlich begeistert von der Erklärung zu sein und ging lieber einwenig auf Abstand. „Jedenfalls hat Cordy mir von einer Bedrohung erzählt.", begann Buffy, nachdem sich die allgemeine Aufregung einwenig gelegt hatte: „Und da sie jetzt da sind, könntet ihr es vielleicht genauer erläutern."

Cordelia nickte und Fred trat vor: „Habt ihr vielleicht irgendwas zum schreiben, eine Tafel oder so?" Xander nickte: „Haben wir. Spike hilfst du mir." „Warum ich?", wollte Spike wissen. „Weil ich dich nerven will.", erwiderte Xander düster und der Vampir erhob sich widerwillig. Da er Xander nur mit Worten treffen konnte und dieser auf dieser Ebene so gut wie unangreifbar war, schwieg er lieber.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	4. Gespräche mit Monstern

KAPITEL DREI

Nach einigen Minuten stand Fred schließlich, während die anderen entweder an Regalen lehnten oder am Tisch saßen und berichtete: „Wir sind vor einiger Zeit, also Angel wenn man es genau nimmt, auf einen alten summerischen Text gestoßen bei einer unserer vielen Streifzüge.", sie räusperte sich: „Wobei es sich hier eher um einen Saufzug gehandelt hatte. Jedenfalls haben wir den Text entschlüsselt, der wage Hinweise auf eine alte Sekte gibt.", sie zeichnete einiges an die Tafel, unter anderem Stichpunkte, das vermutete Entstehungsjahr des Textes und ein Symbol: „Der Sekte gehörten früher Menschen an, die wahrscheinlich das Geheimnis ewiger Jugend gefunden hatten, denn der Anführer der Sekte wurde noch vierhundert Jahre später in Prag gesichtet und er war keineswegs gealtert.", sie besah sich ihre Notizen: „Oh und das ist wichtig: Ihr Symbol ist dieses.", sie deutete auf das angemalte Zeichen: „Und ihr Einführungsritual besteht darin ein kleines Kind ihrem Meistern zu übergeben, dass dann verspeist wird. Sie müssen diese seelische Prüfung ablegen."

„Na klasse.", kommentierte Xander: „Babys von Sunnydale nehmt euch in Acht." „Was bringt dich zu der Vermutung, oder Angel, dass sie hier in Sunnydale sind?", wollte die Jägerin wissen. Fred lächelte kurz als Antwort: „Eine der Visionen unseres Halbdämons.", sie zeigte auf Cordy. Und Buffy entschied, dass es wohl besser wäre nicht darauf einzugehen. Oder etwa nicht?

Xander schien es nicht so zu sehen, denn er bombardierte sie sofort mit vielen Fragen, die eigentlich hauptsächlich aus pubertierenden Lauten bestanden, wäre er noch in der Pubertät. Obwohl sie sich bei Xander niemals so Hundertprozentig sicher sein konnte.

Die anderen gingen nicht auf das Gespräch der beiden ein, sondern hörten weiterhin der Rednerin zu: „So viel wir wissen besteht diese Sekte aus drei Schichten. Dem Boss, wer auch immer das sein mag, einer Gruppe von etwa ein Dutzend Leuten, wenn man so sagen kann, die nicht eingeschätzt werden können. Niemand weiß was sie sind, dass macht sie so gefährlich. Und sie sehen aus wie normale Menschen.", sie atmete kurz durch: „Und die dritte Schicht sind Handlanger, ähnlich wie die meisten Vampire...nicht sonderlich gefährlich."

„Hey.", entfuhr es dem entrüsteten Spike.

Buffy grinste: „Gut und was wissen wir noch über sie?" „Nichts.", erklärte Wesley kurz, bevor Fred wahrscheinlich wieder zu einem längeren Vortrag ausholen konnte. „Klasse.", murmelte Buffy daraufhin und überlegte was zu tun war.

Sie mussten Informationen zu der Sekte haben, ihrem Aussehen, ihrem Treffpunkt und das wichtigste: Ihrem Ziel. Sie war nicht sonderlich scharf drauf später vor einem riesigen Dämon stehen zu müssen. Oder vielleicht sogar was schlimmerem. „Haben wir einen Plan?", wollte Willow wissen und blickte in die Runde. Fred zuckte mit den Schultern, Cordy sah sich im Laden um und die anderen blickten nur fragend in irgendeine Himmelsrichtung.

Alles hing wieder von Buffy ab: „Wir werden Informationen sammeln, an den üblichen Stellen. Spike du gehst zu Willy, Willow du suchst im Internet, Xander, Wesley, Cordy schnappt euch Bücher und blättert, vielleicht finden sich Informationen die noch hilfreich sein könnten.

Und Fred und ich, wir gehen ins _Fish Tank_." „Wir?", Fred blickte an sich herab: „Okay." „Und was ist mit mir?", wollte Dawn wissen. „Du bleibst bei Anya. Ist das okay für dich?", sie wand sich an die Ex Dämonin. „Ja, klar. Dann können wir wieder _Game of Life_ spielen.", sie grinste und wischte weiter den Tresen ab.

„Okay. An die Arbeit."

„Das ist das _Fish Tank_?",

Fred blickte das alte Gebäude mit der Neonaufschrift an und die Leute die davor standen. Seemänner, Troublemaker und Kriminelle. Der Abschaum von Sunnydale und natürlich: Dämonen. Fred trug ein rotes Kleid, worin sie eher wie eine Frau von Welt aussah und nicht wie eine dieser Leute. Sie fiel einem direkt ins Auge. Aber das war auch gut so. Buffy selbst trug ein weißes Kleid, dass sie unschuldiger wirken ließ. Ihr war aufgefallen, dass manche Leute sehr gesprächig waren, wenn sie jemandem Fremden irgendwelche Schauermärchen erzählen konnten, vor allem wenn die Personen aussahen, als hätten sie nie was von der großen, schlechten Welt gehört.

Und das war ihr Plan. Männer finden, die wirkten als wüssten sie was, sie abfüllen und dann zum reden bringen. Fred lächelte schüchtern und kramte in ihrer Handtasche. Buffy konnte aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, wie sie einen Dolch und Pfefferspray so legte, dass sie schnell drankommen würde. Die Jägerin selbst hatte einen Dolch (Faiths Dolch) in einem Strumpfband versteckt, wie in diesen Gangster Filmen.

Nicht besonders bequem, aber wirklich praktisch. Buffy atmete noch einmal durch, ergriff Freds Hand (die Männer hier im _Tank_ standen auf so was) und ging los. Sie überquerten die Straße und hielten auf das große Gebäude zu, dass in Neonschrift den Laden anpries. Die Tür war vollgeklebt mit alten Plakaten und die Wände waren mit Graffiti und anderen Sachen „bemalt".

Vor der Tür standen zwei Männer, bereits angetrunken dabei war der Abend noch so jung, und eine Frau. Sie unterhielten sich lautstark über allerlei obszönes Zeug. Aber so war es hier. Alkohol, Drogen, Sex und Kriminalität beherrschten das Leben in Docktown, dem verruchten Teil von Sunnydale. Hier war Buffy nicht sehr häufig und das erstaunlichste war: Auch die Vampire hielten sich meist aus dieser Gegend raus.

Sie schienen zu merken, dass die bessere Beute wo anders war. Dummerweise wusste das auch die Jägerin. Und wenn sie Vampire oder Dämonen im _Fish Tank _traf, dann war es ähnlich wie in _Willys Alibi Room._ Die Menschen und die Monster vertrugen sich hier, meistens. Es war wie eine unausgesprochene Regel.

Und es machte Buffy das Arbeiten um einiges leichter, wenn sie auch hier nicht aufpassen musste. Fred lächelte schüchtern, als die Typen die beiden Neuankömmlinge musterten. Buffy erwiderte nur mit einem kühlen Blick, dann waren sie auch schon durch die Tür und im Inneren des _Tank._ Das Gebäude war von Innen ebenfalls nicht sonderlich angenehm. Dunkle Umgebung, einige Tische und eine dreckige Bar.

Leise Musik kam aus Lautsprechern, die allerdings hauptsächlich statistisches Rauschen und Knacken produzierten. Männer und Frauen, allesamt sehr unangenehme Gestalten, aßen und tranken, sprachen und schwiegen in allen Ecken. Buffy und Fred gingen zielstrebig zu einem Platz an der Bar und nahmen Platz.

Sofort kam der Kellner an: „Was darf ich euch Hübschen denn bringen?" „Einen...", Buffy dachte nach. „Gin Tonic.", kam es aus Fred geschossen, wie aus einer Kanone. „Und du?", er blickte zu Buffy. „Bier.", entfuhr es ihr, dann einwenig zögerlich. Sie trank nicht so oft und Bier war das erste, was ihr eingefallen war.

Der Kerl lächelte und blickte gezielt in ihren Ausschnitt. Buffy erwiderte dies mit einem bitterbösen Lächeln und zeigte so, dass sie gewillt war auch auszuteilen, wenn es drauf ankam. Schließlich reichte er ihnen ihre Getränke und ging dann wieder zu einer dieser billigen Flittchen, da er bemerkt zu haben schien, dass mit Buffy und Fred nicht zu spaßen war. Hoffentlich war er der Einzige, der es bemerkt hatte.

Normalerweise legte sie ja keinen Wert auf Kontakte dieser Art, aber jetzt ging es um Sunnydale. Sie mussten mehr über diese Sekte erfahren, bevor sie zu viele waren oder zu mächtig wurden. Am besten man erledigte das Problem, bevor es zu auffällig wurde. Sie wollte nicht, dass die Bewohner flohen, nur weil sie herausfanden, dass es so was wie Magie gab.

Hier in dem Laden war es kühler als draußen und Buffy fror einwenig. Fred ging es ähnlich, denn auch sie zitterte unterdrückt. Doch die Meute schien es nicht zu stören. Sie erblickte einen Haufen Hafenarbeiter die nur in Muskelshirts und ähnlichem herumrannten. Manche sogar vollkommen „Oben ohne".

„Na meine Süßen.", Buffys Blick folgte der Stimme und blieb auf einem gutaussehenden, etwa fünfundzwanzig jährigen Hafenarbeiter ruhen. Er grinste sie an und sie erwiderte das mit einem süßen Lächeln: „Was treibt euch zwei denn in eine solch finstere Gegend?"

„Die Gesellschaft.", Fred spielte verführerisch an ihrem Kleid herum. Der Kerl nahm das mit einem vielsagenden Blick zur Kenntnis. „Eigentlich suchen wir jemanden.", begann Buffy: „Meinen Freund, oder Ex Freund eher."

„Habt ihr ihn schon gefunden?", wollte der Kerl wissen. „Nein, aber er wollte sich hier in Docktown mit einer gewissen Gruppe treffen. Wissen sie zu fällig über irgendein Treffen?" Doch er verneinte.

„Eine Niete.", murmelte sie leise, so dass nur sie es hörte. „Doch ich könnte euch jemanden zeigen, der sich vielleicht mit so was auskennt.", der junge Mann schien kooperativ zu sein. Oder vielleicht hatte er auch von Buffys Ruf gehört. Vielleicht von der High School? „Wäre echt klasse.", entfuhr es Buffy, einwenig zu erfreut. Aber immer hin gab sie ja vor auf der Suche nach ihrem Freund zu sein, da durfte sie sich freuen.

„Er sitzt dahinten, an Tisch vier.", er deutete in eine Ecke. Buffy bedankte sich, ergriff Freds Hand und ging mit ihr zusammen zu dem Tisch. Sie konnte die lüsternen Blicke von diesem Kerl regelrecht in ihrem Rücken spüren. Sie erreichten den Tisch und fanden auch den Mann. Oder besser das _Ding._ Der Dämon der da vor ihnen über seinem halbvollen Glas Bier saß, war nicht direkt als Dämon identifizierbar, da außer seinen glasklaren, blauen Augen und den spitzen Zähnen und der dunklen Aura (die nur Buffy spürte) nichts an einen Dämon erinnerte. Er wirkte wie ein normaler Mensch, nur eben mit der Zunge einer Eidechse.

Ähnlich wie der Doc, der für Glory gearbeitet hatte. Auch ihm hatte man die dämonische Seite nicht angesehen. Doch dieser hier war noch weniger dämonisch. Sein Haar war kurz, sauber geschnitten und er trug einen Anzug, der ihn von den anderen unterschied. Buffy setzte sich ihm gegenüber hin, während Fred sich so positionierte, dass, bei einer möglichen Flucht des Dämon, sie ihn wenigstens behindern konnte.

Doch der Dämon schien sich nicht sonderlich für eine Flucht zu interessieren. Stattdessen blickte er ein mal kurz auf, senkte dann den Kopf und murmelte: „Na Klasse." „Was ist denn?", wollte Buffy von ihm wissen, weniger aus Interesse, sonder eher aus Nettigkeit. Er blickte wieder auf: „Die Jägerin hat mich gefunden, was willst du jetzt machen? Mich enthaupten? Erstechen? Verbrennen?", seine Stimme war so voller Trauer.

Und irgendwie tat er Buffy leid. „Du kennst mich?", fragte sie stattdessen. „Süße, es gibt kaum einen, der dich nicht kennt. Du bis eine Legende.", erwiderte der Mann..._Dämon_, Buffy rief sich wieder in den Kopf, wen sie da vor sich hatte. Auch so jemand konnte zu einer Gefahr werden.

„Keine Angst, ich bin nicht hier um dich zu töten.", beruhigte ihn Buffy. Der Dämon schenkte ihr daraufhin ein Lächeln und entblößte drei Reihen spitzer Zähne, wie bei einem Hai. Buffy warf einen kurzen Blick in Freds Richtung, die sich abgewandt hatte und die Umgebung sondierte. Gutes Mädchen, sehr aufmerksam. Buffy kannte sie erst einige Stunden, aber sie empfand große Sympathie für die junge Frau, die anscheinend für und mit Angel arbeitete. Was sie wieder dazu brachte, dass er bald vorbei kommen würde, um ihr beizustehen. Sie war sich zwar nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich Hilfe brauchte, aber es war immer besser mehr Krieger zu haben.

Auch wenn die Chance auf Verluste dann viel größer war. „Warum dann?", riss der Dämon sie aus ihren Gedanken und leerte sein Bierglas in einem Zug. Buffy blickte, einwenig angewiderte, wie die Zunge in das Glas schnellte und die letzten Tropfen Flüssigkeit aufnahmen, die noch im Glas waren. Dann stellte er das Glas ab und Buffy sprach weiter: „Es geht um eine Sekte, sie sind neu in der Stadt. Man sagte mir, du wüsstest vielleicht etwas darüber."

„Dann soll ich dir helfen Kollegen von mir zu killen?", wunderte er sich und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch das kurze Haar. „Das sind keine Dämonen, jedenfalls nicht alle.", es war Fred die antwortete. Doch jetzt überraschte sie der Dämon, in dem er aufstand: „Ich weiß zwar nichts über diese neue Sekte, aber es gibt ein Vampirnest, dass du bestimmt noch nicht gesehen hast, Jägerin."

„Echt?", Buffy erhob sich. Die Sekte war im Moment egal. Wenn es hier ein größeres Nest gab, dann musste sie es ausheben, bevor ihnen Menschen zum Opfer fielen: „Kannst du mich zu ihnen führen?" Der Dämon nickte und schritt los, während Fred und die Jägerin ihm folgten. Es war Showtime.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	5. Vergebliche Suche

KAPITEL VIER

Während Buffy sich den _Fish Tank_ ansah, machte sich Spike daran Willy zu besuchen. Der _Alibi Room_, wie er trotz der Namensänderung noch immer genannt wurde, war der perfekte Treffpunkt für Monster aller Art. Vampire, Dämonen, Hexer einfach alles. Manchmal verirrten sich hier hin sogar einige Menschen, wie zum Beispiel dieser aufgeblasene Riley Finn. Spike konnte ihn nicht leiden und das nicht nur, weil Buffy noch immer für ihn Gefühle hatte, sondern weil er ihm einfach unsympathisch war.

Er hatte sich immer total aufgespielt, hat auf gefährlich gemacht, aber er hatte keine Chance. Dafür war er einfach zu sehr der typische südkalifornische _Sunny Boy_. Aber über ihn nachzudenken war jetzt eh sinnlos. Er hatte gesehen, dass Riley wieder vergeben war, dass hieß für ihn war noch immer Platz.

Er liebte Buffy noch immer, egal was sie schon mit einander hatten oder wie sie ihn behandelte. Sex alleine war ihm nicht genug. Es machte Spaß und er war Buffy näher, als jemals zuvor gewesen, aber ihm fehlte dieser solide Baustein einer Beziehung. Sie liebte ihn nicht und das würde sie auch niemals. Spike hatte schon wieder was neues. Eine Vampirbraut, so voll und ganz nach seinem Maße, aber das war auch nicht die Erfüllung.

Er wollte, der Buffy Bot wäre nicht geschrotet worden. Das war ein wirklich tolles Spielzeug gewesen, wenn es auch langweilig wurde.

Spike schüttelte seine blondierten Haare und verdrängte diese Gedanken, Buffy gab es nur einmal und dabei würde es auch bleiben. Langsam betrat er das Lokal, dass jetzt unter dem Namen _Willys Place_ bekannt war. Das Lokal selbst hatte sich nicht verändert. An der Gegenüberliegenden Wand gab es Tische und Couchgarnituren zum setzen. Rechts von ihm stand ein Billardtisch und links befand sich eine Bar.

Einige, die Spike erblickte, begaben sich möglichst unauffällig in Richtung Hinterausgang. So war es früher nie gewesen, aber das Gerücht, er hätte mit der Jägerin zu tun, hatte sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet. Und das hatte seinen Ruf gekostet. Letztes Jahr hatte man ihn deswegen auch für Vogelfrei erklärt, jedenfalls inoffiziell.

Aber es war wirklich besser, wenn er die Jägerin als Freundin hatte. So stand er nicht alleine gegen die Monsterhorden, die in Sunnydale wohnten. Manchmal kam es Spike so vor, als gäbe es viel mehr illegale Einwohner, als legale in Sunnydale. Dabei war das vollkommen Paradox. Welch eine Kreatur der Nacht wohnte schon freiwillig in einem Ort, der Sonnental hieß?

Schließlich wand der Vampir sich in Richtung der Bar und setzte sich auf einen der Hocker. Sofort eilte Willy zu ihm und begann mit seinem einstudierten Text: „Was kann ich ihnen bri...Spike!" „Japp, der bin ich.", meinte er ironisch. Willy und Spike kannten sich schon was länger. Als dieser noch ein Feind der Jägerin gewesen war, hatte er mal mit diesem Schmierbolzen von Wirt gearbeitet. Der Kerl war so käuflich wie ein neues Paar Schuhe, nur der Preis musste stimmen. Aber das war kein großes Problem. Willy war nicht sonderlich anspruchsvoll.

Und meistens reichten auch einige schöne Hiebe und Tritte, um ihn wichtige Details wieder einfallen zu lassen, die ihm wie durch Zauberhand entfallen waren. Ekel, fand Spike, aber eine verdammt gute Quelle. „Was möchte die Jägerin von mir?", wollte er wissen. Spike blickte sich einmal kurz um, sah nach ob sie jemand belauschen konnte.

Aber außer einer Stockbesoffenen Vampirbraut war niemand in der Nähe. „Die Jägerin?", Spike runzelte belustigt die Stirn: „Die will gar nichts von dir. Ich brauche Infos, also sprich."

„Worüber denn?", wollte Willy wissen.

Im nächsten Moment landete eine Faust in Willys Gesicht. Der Kerl torkelte einwenig und hielt sich die blutende Lippe, aber da der Schlag nicht sonderlich stark gewesen war, blieb er bei Bewusstsein. „Du weißt schon wovon. Das neuste, weshalb würde ich sonst zu dir kommen?", Spike rieb sie die Faust, um zu demonstrieren, dass er bereit war für den nächsten Hieb.

Und dann begann er zu sprechen: „Ich hab keine Ahnung. Es gibt nicht mehr viel neues. Die Frau sprach vorhin über irgend so einen Freakclub, der sich hier niederlassen wollte.", er zeigte auf die Besoffene: „Aber was sie hier wollen hat sie nicht erzählt, dann ist sie eingepennt. Kurz bevor du reingekommen bist."

„Ach ja.", Spike blickte sie mit hochgezogener Braue an: „Und wo?" „Keine Ahnung.", Willy begann wieder mit seiner Arbeit, in dem er anfing Gläser abzuwischen: „Wieso bist du so scharf darauf?" „Weil dieser Freakclub es wahrscheinlich auf Buffy abgesehen hat.", erwiderte Spike leise.

„Die Jägerin?", Willy dachte nach: „Wir wollen natürlich nicht, dass ihr was passiert." Plötzlich richtete sich die Vampirin wie ein Stock auf und im nächsten Moment stürmte sie bereits zur Tür hinaus. „Fuck.", Spike sprang auf und folgte ihr. Sie wusste, dass der Name der Jägerin Buffy war und Spike schloss so, dass die Braut zu dem Orden gehörte.

Es gab nicht viele Buffys in Sunnydale. Ein Blick ins Telefonbuch und schon wussten sie, wo ihr Feind wohnte. Dieses Biest!

Spike legte noch einen Zahn zu, während er aus dem Lokal stürmte und nach links durch die Gasse rannte. Er konnte die Vampirin vor sich sehen. Doch sie war zu schnell und er würde sie nicht erreichen, dafür war ihr Vorsprung viel zu groß. Doch als die Tussi auf die Straße hinausrannte, wurde sie von der Seite von einem Cabrio gerammt.

Angels Karre. Spike würde den Wagen seines Kontrahenten auch noch Meilen gegen den Wind riechen. Dieser Geruch von Haar Gel und Deodorant. Die Vampirin wurde gegen die Wand geschleudert und ging benommen zu Boden. Dann setzte Spike ihr weiter nach, erreichte sie im selben Moment wie Angel, der in dem Moment aus dem Wagen sprang und sich zu Spike gesellte.

Doch plötzlich blickte Angel Spike an, als ihm anscheinend klar wurde, mit wem er gerade hier herumstand. Die Faust kam direkt angeflogen. Spike entging dieser nur knapp und parierte selbst mit einem Schlag von unten, den Angel aber kommen sah. Während sich die beiden Vampire bekämpften, machte sich die andere wieder auf den Weg, die Flucht zu ergreifen.

Doch sie kam nicht weit, denn vom Beifahrersitz wurde eine Armbrust gezündet und der Bolzen bohrte sich zielgenau in das Herz der Feindin. Doch weder Angel noch Spike sorgten sich darum. Schließlich begann der Vampir mit den Blonden Haaren: „Warum kloppen wir uns? Wir sind doch alte Freunde!"

Dabei vernachlässigte er seine Deckung und Angel konnte angreifen. Er schlug die Hände des Blonden bei Seite, duckte sich, drehte sich tief am Boden um die eigene Achse, zog währenddessen eine Pflock aus der Innenseite seines Mantels und bohrte diesen in den Körper von Spike.

Ein Keuchen entrang sich diesem, während er erschrocken auf das blickte, was vor sich ging. Er konnte es nicht fassen.

Xander saß über den Büchern. Zusammen mit Wesley und Cordy. Willow saß am Tresen und surfte durchs Internet, ausnahmsweise ganz ohne Zauberei. Und Anya und Dawn waren unten im Keller, um zu überprüfen, wie der Warenbestand sich hielt.

Weder Spike noch Buffy und Fred hatten sich bisher hier blicken lassen. „Das bringt doch alles nichts.", murmelte Cordelia leise und Xander fühlte sich im Moment stark an früher zu High School Zeiten erinnert. Damals hatten sie auch immer in der Bibliothek gesessen und hatten gelesen. Viel gelesen.

Aber sie hatten auch Spaß in der Bibliothek gehabt. Mit Giles, Buffy und Willow in der Bibliothek abhängen hatte Xander immer gut gefallen. Doch die Zeiten waren vorbei. Buffy war in letzter Zeit wieder aufgetaut, Willow berauschte sich an Zauberei, dass böse ins Auge gehen konnte. Giles war nach England gezogen und hatte sie alle verlassen. Dabei wäre genau er für so einen Fall der Richtige gewesen. Er hatte immer eine Antwort gehabt und er hatte immer gewusst was zu tun war.

Noch nie hatte Xander ihn verzweifeln sehen. Außer, als Angel die Seiten gewechselt hatte und mit Spike und Drusilla den Richter gerufen hatte, um Buffy und die Welt zu zerstören. Doch ihm war damals die rettende Idee gekommen und vielleicht half es auch jetzt: „Wir könnten doch wieder den Raketenwerfer verwenden."

Cordelia blickte auf und Wesley fragte sie einwenig zögerlich: „Raketenwerfer?" „Ja, Buffy hat mal den Raketenwerfer gegen den Richter verwendet, ich dachte sie als Buffys ehemaliger Wächter hätten Giles Aufzeichnungen gelesen?", stichelte Xander. „Hab ich auch. Aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig.", erwiderte Wesley.

„Aber die Idee wäre vertretbar.", wand sich Cordelia an ihn. „Es werden zu viele sein, da reicht ein Raketenwerfer nicht, außerdem werden wir nicht wissen wo der Kampf stattfindet. Es kann gut sein, dass viele Menschen in der Nähe sein werden.", erklärte der ehemalige Wächter so ruhig er konnte. Doch auch er schien nervös zu sein. Das Problem schien wirklich von sehr großer Natur zu sein. Und das gefiel Xander keineswegs. Vielleicht sollten sie die Stadt vorher evakuieren?

Doch das wäre zu viel aufwand, denn egal wann es geschehen würde, es würde bald passieren und wenn nicht, dann würden sie die Hochzeit verschieben müssen. Ein Teil von ihm freute sich auch darüber, der Teil der auch damals diesen Song gesungen hatte. Doch wenigstens wusste er, dass auch Anya vor der Hochzeit Angst hatte. Oder vielleicht auch vor dem danach?

„Okay. Also streichen wir den Raketenwerfer.", murmelte Dawn, die sich neben Xander an den Tisch gesetzt hatte und nun in einem der Bücher wühlte, während Anya den Laden zur Schließung bereitete. „Dabei wäre ich doch so gerne dabei gewesen. Ihr habt mich auch bei dem Richter damals nicht mitgenommen.", Xander ersparte sich den Kommentar, dass sie die kleine Dawn nicht hätten mitnehmen können, da sie damals noch nicht existiert hatte.

Doch sie wusste es genau wie die anderen, nur das ihre Erinnerungen eben nicht diese waren. In den Erinnerungen aller war Dawn damals schon da gewesen. Sie hatte Buffys Probleme mit Angel mitbekommen, das Fischschwimmteam der High School, die Inka Mumie Ampata hatte sie sogar leiden können.

Und egal wie oft sich Xander sagte, dass es nicht sein konnte, er konnte sich Dawnie nicht da weg denken. Das war seltsam, aber wahr. Genervt klappte er sein Buch zu und stand auf, stieg die steile Treppe zur Galerie hoch, um sich ein weiteres Buch rauszusuchen. Langsam kniete er vor dem Bücherregal nieder und fuhr die Buchrücken mit den Fingern ab.

Schließlich fand er ein Buch mit dem Titel _Kulte_ und ging die Stufen wieder hinab. Er bezweifelt darin etwas zu finden, aber man konnte ja nie wissen. Deswegen setzte er sich gehorsam wieder an den Tisch und blätterte weiter brav herum.

Fortsetzung folgt:


End file.
